gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83
Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1983 |drivetrain = |engine = 4A-GEU |torque = 109.9 lb-ft |displacement = 1587 cc |power = 128 BHP |pp = 359 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |aspiration = NA |length = 4205 mm |width = 1625 mm |height = 1335 mm }} The Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83 is a sporty, top-of-the-line model of the fifth-generation Sprinter, once produced by Toyota. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2 along with its sister car, the Toyota Corolla Levin GT-APEX, barring it's appearance in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.38, released on April 23, 2019. Colors The player can select two colors when they buy this car. * High-Tech Two-Tone * High-Flash Two-Tone In-game description "The original hatchback 86, whose lack of rigidity was more than forgivable." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars dealership for around 6,500 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the 80's Used Car dealerships for 5,375 Credits, though price varies depending on mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 15,360 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 12,374 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be bought at the Toyota dealership for 15,360 Credits. It has a simple interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 25,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Toyota Sprinter Trueno 3door 1600GT Apex '83 in the Brand Central and the Garage Screen, but as Toyota Sprinter Trueno 1600GT APEX (AE86) '83 in the rest of the game. Trivia *This car is mostly associated with Shuichi Shigeno's anime and manga Initial D due to its primary use of drifting, as well as being the mascot of the Fujiwara Tofu Shop. Thus it's not uncommon for this car to have a sticker of the shop's name on the right door and have Cibié fog lamps and RS Watanabe Eight-Spoke wheels applied, all of which are done in real life to exactly replicate Takumi Fujiwara's car. **Speaking of real life, Shigeno himself owned a High-Tech Two Tone version of this car alongside a Steel Blue Mica Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version V '98, though his version has a carbon hood instead of a stock one. *In the Simulation Mode disc of the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, there are some instances where the name of this car appears to be swapped with the Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '85, such as when the player is viewing this car on the Used section of the Toyota Dealership or in the Garage. However, the car's replay nameplate and the car's name in Arcade Mode are not affected by this error. *Unlike most Simple cars in Gran Turismo 6, this car features working reverse lights. It also has an animation for the pop-up headlights when they are turned on/off, compared to other Simple cars where the pop-up headlights are turned on/off with no animations. **This car had soon been fully materialized in Gran Turismo Sport. Apart from having a fully functional interior with a digital gauge, it also features a speed chime if the car is going well over 100 km/h. Additionally, the digital speedometer stops at 180 km/h on longer straights and does not increase any further. Pictures -R-Toyota_SPRINTER_TRUENO_GT-APEX_(AE86)_'83.jpg|A Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83 with racing modifications applied. It is based on the car driven by Keiichi Tsuchiya during the 1984 Fuji Freshman Series. File:Ttr1nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX '83 HD Gameplay Gran Turismo 4 - Toyota Sprinter Trueno '83 (AE86) - Special Stage Route 5 Gran Turismo PSP Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX '83 (AE86) drift in Motorland Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83 Gran Turismo 6 - Nürburgring Nordschleife - Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83 -8.08.138- Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N100 Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Level 0 cars